Dreams In Digital
by Asile Price
Summary: A parody-like series based off of William Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' ...which means I've turned it into some horrible mass of comedic romance and drama
1. Read Me

Dreams In Digital  
Read me and Respond  
A Parody of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by William Shakespeare  
Written by Asile Price  
  
Disclaimers: The Story 'Dreams In Digital' is mine therefore is legally copyrighted to myself. The basic origin of the plot is based on the comedic play "A Midsummer Night's Dream" written by William Shakespeare, and I have absoutley no claim to that. The characters within this fanfic excluding the "villians" are from the television show Digimon: Digital Monsters, particualarily Season 2, and I also have no such claim to them either. The title of this fanfic is based loosely on the title of a song by the band Orgy called Fiction (She Dreams in Digital) which I thought suited the purposes of this plot very well. There, done all my legal matters. ^^  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I actually did it. I managed to somehow tie in Digimon with Shakespeare and Orgy all in one fell swoop! : P Before reading this story you should be pre-warned that there are many couplings in this fanfic, mainly in Mimato, Taiora and briefly some Takari. However there will also be some twist character relationships, as well that will raise eyebrows. ^^ For followers of such couples as Taito, Mishirou, Jyomi, Jyora, Daikari and yes, Michi and Sorato and all the rest of them couples. DO NOT FLAME ME ABOUT IT. Honestly you're not going to change my opinon or make me take this down, and anyone who does flame me about something as stupid as that, be sure to read the next part of this fic where I shall publicly bash you. ^_^ Uhm, other flamings will be tolerated as criticism, but try to be contructive about it. I am not emotional by nature, but I have a very low self-esteem and generally am not one to take hurtful things lightly. Praise on the other hand is more than welcome! Please… ^^ Next on my list of concerns is the rating of this fanfic, which is rated 'R' for innenudos and naughty language later on. I try to keep things real, and put in the situation that the characters in this story are (which is SURREAL at best) there is bound to be some swearing and the like. I'm not saying a 13-year-old or 14-year-old shouldn't read this, because if I did I would be hyporcrite, but I'm saying you should be mature. And lastly, NO this will have any Lemon, Hentai stuff in here. But it will have some lime… ^^;  
  
Here is my Citrus System:  
Orange: Sweet. Hugging, minor kissing, holding hands, playing footsie, etc…  
Lime: Tangy. Everything found in Orange, with the additions of inneundos or implying the act of having sex, "making out" and being naked (with nothing happening!)  
Lemon: Sour. Telling about/Having word-by-word, play-for-play fully descriptive sex in the fic.   
  
Next, a short and simple overveiw of the plot of "A Midsummer Night's Dream" for those who haven't read or seen the play, so that they might understand.   
  
In Athens, there is a law that all women that come of age to be wed, that they must do as their fathers' wish and marry who said father decides they should, or the father can put the punishment of breaking the law into effect which is to be killed. Now Hermia is faced with the dillema of this law, for she is in love with, and has her affections returned by, Lysander. The problem here is that it against Hermia's father wishes, because he wants Hermia to marry Demetrius who loves Hermia, but Hermia does not love him. So when Hermia's father pulls the law into effect and calls upon the duke of Athens to present it to Hermia, she and Lysander are deseperate in a way to be with eachother. So they decide to run away to another town through a forest where they well elope without fear of the Athenian law. After they decide this, however, they confide the secret to Hermia's best friend, Helena who by ill fate is in love with Demetrius (who loves Hermia, who loves Lysander O.o). So Helena, decides (rather stupidly I might add) to tell Demetrius that the two are running away to gain his favor. So natrually, Lysander and Hermia run away, Demetrius chases after them and Helena chases after Demetrius, all in the woods. Besides this main plot there is also a subplot involving the King and Queen of the fairies who are feuding annd the bumbling amature actors who are also in the woods.   
  
I'm not going to say who is playing who, because I wanted to surprise everyone, which I know the roles will.  
  
…Damn that was long.   



	2. Prologue

Dreams In Digital  
A Parody of William's Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream"  
  
Disclaimer: See 'Dreams In Digital: Read Me' for a full disclaimer. ^^; Yes, I know that I am incredibly lazy but…actually that's it. I am incredibly lazy. Period.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Now arriving in Gate 28 L, Japan Air, New York to Tokyo…" The monotonous masculine voice announced, listing of several other flights that were arriving at the same time.   
  
A fifteen-year-old girl stepped out of the boarding area of Gate 28 with a natural grace, her sugary pink hair and cream dress' skirt swaying behind her in a slight breeze. She looked around the airport expectantly, as if hoping to see someone there, but after a few minutes she could obviously not find them. Her lip-gloss tinted lips pursed in a pout-like scowl, several years ago she probably would have whined, but even if she wanted to now there was no one to complain to anyways. Finally she turned on the heel of her sandals, and strode off to the baggage claim, muttered curses about her friends forgetting her flapping behind her as her hair and dress had done only moments before.   
  
  
"Oh, Man, I can't believe were late! You know she's like seriously going to kill us for making her wait around alone for a half-an-hour!" A tanned boy around the age of sixteen with fairly…large brown hair exclaimed, fidgeting in the car seat and with his sunglasses that covered his normally warm chocolate colored eyes.  
  
To his left, another young man looking about a year older with fairer skin and smoothed back golden hair, grimaced but kept his eyes on the road and on looking for a possible parking spot at the overly crowded airport.   
  
A pretty young girl, about the age of twelve sitting in first back seat, giggled. "Don't sound so innocent Tai! You completely forgot that Mimi was coming today until I told you!" She said teasingly, her cinnamon eyes dancing with mirth as several other pre-teens near her age and one older girl laughed at the discomfort of her older brother who had now sunk low into his seat.  
  
"When did you become so cruel, Kari?" Tai moaned, only making her and the rest hoot with laughter even harder. Matt, the oldest and driver of the car only chuckled slightly as he pulled into an open parking space.  
  
"Alright, we're here, everybody out!" He called as the group of 5 pre-teens and two older teenagers piled out of his father's van and out onto the pavement of the parking lot, he stepped out himself after taking the keys.   
  
Sora, the ginger haired past-tomboy newly feminine teenage girl of sixteen, straightened her shifted shorts from the hour of sitting in the van and popped a few of the strained muscles in her shoulders before turning to the group. "Well, poor Mimi-chan already was waiting for over a half-an-hour now, lets not make her wait longer." She declared, receiving all affirmative nods from the rest, as they made their way to the airport's terminal.   
  
  
Mimi sat, tapping her foot impatiently and drumming her manicured nails on the coffee shop table, her assortment of bags and suitcases on the ground to her side and a half finished sparkling water on the table.   
  
Despite her age, and courses on self-defense that she took (a only natural thing to learn when living in a city like New York), being alone always made her a bit jumpy and overly paranoid. She started to bite her lip but stopped, letting out the briefest of laughs, "I am starting to act like good ole' Jyou…" She muttered to herself, shaking her head in self-pointed annoyance and amusement.   
  
"Oh but you're much prettier than him, Mimi…but not by much!" a snickering and unforgettably familiar voice announced behind her making her eyes go wide.  
  
"Tai?" She questioned, though she already knew who it was, she turned around quickly standing up as she did so. Standing before her were the heart-warming and ever welcoming faces of some of her closest and dearest friends, the past and current digidestined.   
  
"One and the same, Mimi-chan!" the big-haired boy exclaimed, winking. "I'd hope you wouldn't forget so soon."   
  
Mimi giggled light-heartedly, tears of joy coming to her auburn eyes. "Oh! I missed you guys so much!" She cried flinging herself in the general direction of the group, getting caught in an immediate group hug by Sora, Miyako and Kari who had been rushing forward as well. Tai, Matt and TK just shook their heads, murmuring the word "Girls" under their breath at the emotional display before them, but even they couldn't keep the looks of joy of their faces. The ever-calm Iori smiled a side-lopped grin and Daisuke just looked confused on what to do but a smirk was still plastered across him as well. Mimi embraced each of the girls, before all four pulled back away from each other, the pink haired girl wiping her eyes, letting light, happy sounds of content and laughter emerge every once in awhile.   
  
"Sora, you look GREAT! And Miyako and Kari! Oh, you all look simply gorgeous!" She said excitedly, making the three blush under the glowing compliments that were being delivered. "No, I mean it. But…" she started looking down at their clothing, "We're going to do some shopping, beautiful girls like you should be flaunting!" She cried out throwing her arms into the air dramatically and also showing off her developed curves.  
  
Mimi then turned her attentions to the boys standing off to the side watching them. "Now don't just stand there, you five!" she laughed, walking over to greet them as well. She held out her arms to Tai ready to give him a hug, Tai returning the gesture…before Mimi smacked him playfully upside the head.   
  
"'EY! What'd I do?" Tai yelled towards the agitated, but grinning girl before him, who merely crossed her arms.   
  
" 'Oh but you're much prettier than him, Mimi…but not by much!' " Mimi replied, doing a pretty good imitation of Tai's voice, making the group who had been looking at the display with confused eyes started smirking and chortling. Tai stuttered stupidly trying to think of something to appease the teenager and also mulling over the over-reactions of these girls, all this hugging and smacking… guys would never act like that. But Mimi's eyes softened with sisterly affection and she gave him a tight single-armed hug.   
  
She pulled back and looked to TK, who stood next to Tai. "Hi Mimi-chan!" He greeted cheerfully, "I got you something!" Bringing out a translucent bag of sweets and candy tied with pink and yellow ribbons, beaming at the happiness that radiated off the older girl at seeing the simple gift.  
  
"Thank-you!" Mimi squealed pulling the younger boy into a friendly embrace, memories of their earlier days in the digital world washing over her. She retreated back, kissing his cheek "Why, I think you are growing up to be one smooth talking charmer, Takeru." She said slyly, "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if the girls are already throwing themselves at you, like you're big brother." TK looked towards Kari, bashfully, who merely giggled. Mimi studied this interaction with a raised eyebrow, before turning to the next two boys, which she had only met two years ago, who had moved in blushing ever so slightly at the sight of Mimi giving TK a kiss. "Daisuke, Iori! How have you been?" She said ruffling the taller, goggled boy's hair and short, green-eyed boy's. Daisuke's face fell at the child-like way she greeted them, making him look even more like a child sulking. Mimi noticed this and let out a high-noted chuckle, before stooping to kiss them both on the cheek as well. The two young boys both went pink across the cheeks and mumbled almost incoherent greetings to the young woman.   
  
Lastly, Mimi twirled around to the last member of the group and only one not to say anything yet. "Hi, Matt." She said her voice becoming soft as if she was trying not to scare the tall azure-eyed young man and her face down and her body seemingly tensed up. "Mimi." He acknowledged his voice also low and gentle. Mimi's seemed to lighten at that and something akin to a sigh of relief passed her lips, she looked at him almost timidly unsure of how to greet him and if he'd mind. His face was friendly and empathetic, a look she'd rarely seen on him years before unless it was directed toward Takeru. Mimi in turn gave a smile that anyone, who knew her, knew she saved it for special people at special moments, and today she was giving it to Yamato. The other eight people in attendance remained silent, as anyone could see the exchange between the flaxen-haired guitarist and the pink fashion diva was something that seemed sacred and extremely private, and that if one dared make a sound the moment would shatter like shards of broken glass. There were a few moments of silence by the two, before Mimi seemingly took some incentive and quickly leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace. Matt staggered back a bit like he would fall over, his eyes wide at the sudden action. But then his icy eyes seemed to thaw, and his expression returned to that was there one before. Soon his arms were around her as well, one across her back the other around her waist. His face ducked into the crook of her neck, hidden by the thick locks of rose-colored hair. To anyone passing by, the two would have looked like a pair of lovers, the embrace so desperate and loving that it would seem that one was leaving. The digidestined that were watching just looked shell-shocked; Davis and Iori just blinked their thoughts along the lines of 'Hey, why didn't anybody tell us they were going out' but one look at any of the other people told them they didn't know anything either. Miyako and Kari stared, their eyes wide, stifling swooning sighs at the display, as the sight was like something they had seen only in movies between a heroine and hero. Tai and TK mouths hung open and their eyes were widened to saucers, but soon their mouths twisted into knowing smirks. Tai nudged the younger brother of the young man in the 'passionate' embrace, and TK merely looked at him, their expressions a prefect match and thoughts seemingly shared as they knew they were diffenetly going to enjoy teasing Yamato Ishida about getting 'emotional' with his 'girlfriend'. There was only one person who didn't seem happy or just simply shocked. She stood to the side; her eyes vast and filled with an all-knowing hurt, longing and in the far depths of her golden-brown eyes, anger.   
  
"I missed you." The soft words laced with compassion reached her ears from the lips of the one she favored, whispered into the ear of her best friend, who was enclosed in his arms. A muffled reply could be vaguely heard from the girl, before they parted almost reluctantly. Mimi standing before Matt, looking up at him with her syrupy eyes and Matt looking down on her face, smiling radiantly. Her mouth and heart wrenched at the scene.   
  
"Sora?" the words brought the lean, tall girl out of the dazed trance of emotion she was in. She looked to source of the words seeing, Iori looking at her with curiosity and worry. "Are you alright?"   
  
She smiled a fake smile, to the young boy and nodded. "Yah, I'm fine, Iori-kun. I'm just a little hungry…we haven't eaten yet." It was the truth, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach made it feel like a lie. She looked towards Mimi and Matt who stood near each other looking over at her in first concern and then friendship.   
  
Tai smirked. "Yah, man, I'm starved! Let's get going and then we can pick up some burgers or something on the way home, ne?" The group mumbled their acceptance with that nomination and started walking before the sound of an annoyed clearing of the throat came from behind them. Mimi stood with her hands on her hips and one leg pushed to the side so her right hip tilted that way, the way she had often done when she was waiting for something.   
  
"Uhm…My Luggage…?" She stated, with a flip of the wrist directed to where a large pile of bags sat next to the table she had been sitting in before. Everyone looked at the sheer size of the pile in shock and exasperation.   
  
"Mimi…" Tai groaned, with a hand placed behind his neck. "How'd did you ever manage to get all this here in the first place!" He walked over and picked up a single bag, while the other guys begrudgingly did so also.   
  
"I managed to charm some flight attendant-guy into helping me carry it down here since my FRIENDS abandoned me." She stated innocently, with a slight strain put on the word 'friends'. She noticed Daisuke hauling up a flowered bag and turned her attention to him. "OH! Be careful with that, it's got all my make-up and stuff in it!" Daisuke simply did a double take.   
  
"But it weighs like 30 pounds!" He stated in shock.  
  
"I know," Mimi said musingly. "I packed light."   
  
Everyone laughed and groaned at the comment as they started to make their way out to the van. TK and Kari walking together, chatting, with Daisuke glaring at TK's back the whole way there. Iori and Miyako walked to one side of Mimi, Miyako probing Mimi for details about the trip and about how Michael was doing and if he missed her. And Iori walking to Miyako's side listening casually to the conversation. Matt walked to the other side of Mimi, quietly, with Mimi looking at him every now and then and touching his arm several times by 'accident'. Tai walked with Sora, talking to her happily, not even noticing that Sora was not even paying attention to him. Instead, watching the interaction between Mimi and Matt, her normally sweet, light filled eyes, hardened into almost a glare directed at the person whom was her closest friend. Halfway to the van, he stopped talking waiting for her reaction to something, but when he got none, he looked to the girl to his right. Her eyes seemed odd, and were directed towards the group of Iori, Miyako, Mimi and Matt… or rather just Mimi and Matt. He gasped almost inaudibly, he knew that for awhile a couple of years ago, Sora had seemed to have a crush on Matt. Of course he had thought he was imagining it. But now seeing the look she gave Mimi, after the whole scene in the airport… could it be true? His stomach twisted into a knot, and an ache spread throughout him. 'Sora liked Matt…Sora liked Matt… ' The phrase went through his head like a mantra. "Sora…" he whispered, his voice crackling with hurt and heartache. "Don't you know…?"  
  
  
Author's Note: This barely goes with the series 'Dreams In Digital' but I really needed to write something about Mimi coming back and introduce some future dilemmas some characters will face. And I got some fluffy moments in with slight foreshadowing ^_~ …Well atleast I hope they were fluffy instead of just being lame. Anyways, the next chapter will be the official start of the series. I hope you give me some feedback so I know if you all will actually feel like reading my fanfics.  
  



	3. Rather, Your eyes with his judgement loo...

Dreams In Digital  
  
A Parody of William Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'  
  
Disclaimer: See 'Dreams In Digital: Read Me' for a full disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: See 'Dreams In Digital: Read Me' for a full disclaimer.  
  
Author's Note: I usually put this at the bottom, but as this is the proper beginning of my 'parody' I have to point out a few things before people read this. The main thing I will be pointing out is who from digimon will be playing whom from the play.  
  
So here goes, I hope to surprise but not confuse people:  
  
Yamato - Hermia  
  
Mimi - Lysander  
  
Sora - Demetrius  
  
Taichi - Helena  
  
I know, I know. It's very odd having the girl digimon characters play the guy Midsummer characters and vice versa for the guys, but let me explain my choices of the characters. Further along in the 02 series, apparently from what I heard, Sora will develop a crush on Matt but Taichi is said to also like Sora (As you've probably noticed in the prologue.) The big thing that bugged the hell out of me was who did Matt like, because nowhere did he acknowledge Sora's crush. So I, being the manipulative little mimato fan that I am, decided to see what I could do with having Matt and Mimi like each other, Sora like Matt and Tai like Sora. Well at the time I decided to do this, I was acting in my English classes' production of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' as Puck (Don't ask!) and I started noticing a striking resemblance to the play in my fanfic idea (see the read me if you don't see how). And thus 'Dreams In Digital' came about!  
  
My own original digimon characters will play Titania, Oberon and Puck, mainly because I didn't really feel like trying to figure out some way to make a previous character into the fairy queen, king and trickster. The other Digidestined characters will sort of be like the comedy relief of Bottom and the other amateur actors, and you'll probably later on notice that one character will stand out as Bottom in it. (I'd love for somebody to try and guess!)  
  
Now that that's all said and done, you may proceed to Chapter One!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Rather, Your eyes with his judgment look  
  
High pitched chirping beeps disturbed the quiet room rousing the lump of twisted blankets and sheets that was balled into the center of the bed.  
  
The indistinguishable bump moaned grumpily at the wailing machine to it's left before a lean arm reached out, its hand smacking the top of it clumsily, before finally slapping down on the button that quieted it.  
  
"Too damn early." a young man's voice grumbled, before his head appeared from below his comforter. His blond hair, spiky and messy like it had been during his childhood, his blue eyes' clouded and half-closed. Sighing, he practically fell out of bed due to how his body had been entwined with cloth, before stumbling across the room, outfitted in only a pair of boxers and into the hall towards his bathroom.  
  
Just as he was about to enter the room, however, the second ringing noise in that morning sounded. "Aw, man, what the hell is this?" The youth muttered as he instead made his way into the living room to pick up the telephone.  
  
"Yah, Hello?" He asked into the device, his voice sounding ragged from sleep.  
  
"Hey, Matt? It's me, Tai." The voice on the other end replied. Matt just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing calling me so early?" He muttered grumpily.  
  
"Early? Matt! It's like ELEVEN!"  
  
"Huh?" The blond cocked his head in the direction of the clock on the VCR and saw it's fluorescent numbers showing that it was indeed halfway into to the eleventh hour of the day. "Oh." He stated simply, almost laughing at himself.  
  
Tai laughed into the phone. "Dude, you're out of it. do you even remember what we're doing today?"  
  
"Yah. I mean, well." Matt sighed in defeat "No, not really." He added running a hand through his hair half-heartedly.  
  
"Mmhmm." Came the response from his friend.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"More than you know!" Tai laughed before quieting. "Yah, anyways, we're all going to the park, the usual spot we always go. And you said you'd make food for the picnic."  
  
Matt groaned. "I did?"  
  
Tai nodded on his side, but after realizing his friend couldn't see it he said a quick "Yup."  
  
"Right, Thanks Tai. Uh, what time are we meeting?"  
  
Tai grinned smugly at this. "Noon."  
  
"WHAT? Aaahhh, man, I gotta go!"  
  
Tai snickered. "Bye."  
  
Matt hung the phone up quickly and dashed into his room to get dressed, running back out of the room less than 5 minutes later, clad only in a pair of jeans and socks, a tee shirt dangling under one bare arm.  
  
"Shit. Food for Eleven People in less than a half hour." He sighed and began searching his cupboards and fridge for something for the picnic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mimi, are you almost done in there?" Sora called knocking on the door to the bathroom, a might bit impatiently. "Tai's waiting in the car!"  
  
Inside, Mimi ran her fingers through her hair a few times to give it a bit more of a fluffy look. She looked into the mirror and practiced a smile. Her pink hair hung loose and without her usual tiny star barrettes, and framed her face naturally. She had vouched to wear as little make-up as possible today because it was implied that they might be going to the beach and all she needed was mascara smudges or spotty eye shadow.  
  
She fixed the white peasant blouse she wore, making sure her bathing suit straps were hidden, and stretched upwards to see how her bare midriff and jean shorts looked with the shirt and overall appearance. She frowned slightly; she had gained a little weight in her week stay here already because of all the tempting food that was around. Between Sora, Sora's Mom, Matt and all the delicious foods they made up, she was going to be a blimp by the time she got home. She'd have to return to her diet today and ignore the picnic's food all together to get back to her usual weight.  
  
Deciding that she probably looked satisfactory for the day, she opened the door and smiled at Sora, acting cheerful. "Are we all ready to go, I mean, do we need anything that we didn't pack already?"  
  
Sora paused a moment, thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so." Already arranging in her mind if they had missed anything, deciding that they did indeed have everything ready, she nodded happily. "Yah, let's go!"  
  
Mimi grinned and picked up her brown suede mini pack, in which she managed to squeeze in a towel and a few other minor things and through it over one shoulder as Sora lugged up her heavy red hiking bag. "Uh, isn't that a little.much?" She asked looking at the bag skeptically. Really, why would anybody want to carry more than they had to?  
  
"I'm just being prepared." The other girl said laughing slightly at the end. Mimi just shrugged and giggled, before the two made their way out of the apartment, joking and chatting as they got into the elevator to get downstairs where Tai was waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai pulled his keys out of the ignition, having found a parking place that was 'as good as possible', as his little sister got out of the seat beside him and Mimi and Sora both hopped out of the back seat of his rather old car. He got out and made his way around to the other side of the car where the girls were grabbing their bags and talking about how much fun they were going to have during the day.  
  
Sora nodded to something Mimi had said, before turning to Tai who was walking towards her. "Here Tai, Catch!" She called out, throwing his backpack in his direction. Tai barely had enough time to put his hands in front of his chest before his bag smashed into them.  
  
"Thanks, Sora." He smiled. "Now, let's get moving ladies I bet everybody is already there waiting because were soooo late." He drawled out the final word specifically, and looked pointedly at Mimi, who stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Humph. Atleast I didn't make you wait like an hour, IN the AIRPORT, with all the crazies and perverts from all around the freakin' world." She grumbled loud enough for Tai to hear, as she walked along side with Kari, who walked at a leisurely pace to the previously decided meeting place. Tai had obviously chosen to ignore the comment as he just whistled and pretended to be admiring the scenery around them.  
  
Tai looked up and could see a couple of blankets spread, with several familiar faces on them. "HEY GUYS!" he yelled waving to them as he did.  
  
Several meters ahead, the group turned in their direction. "Hey!" Daisuke yelled back, waving to them as well. To his right sat Takeru, who merely smiled at the nearing bunch. To Daisuke's left sat the newest addition to their group, Ken, who had been talking quietly with Miyako and looking up curiously at the new arrivals. Miyako was looking dreamily at Ken, almost ignoring the fact that more people were arriving. And beside her sat the small group of Jyou, Iori and Koushirou who were all looking towards the new arrivals, though it was obvious that they were discussing something on Koushirou's laptop as it sat open in front of the three.  
  
Tai grinned and plopped down a little distance away from TK, as Kari had been getting ready to sit there herself. Mimi had moved farther and sat near Jyou and Koushirou smiling pleasantly at them as unfournetly they had not seen each other much since she got here and Sora sat down next to Tai, leaving a bit of space between her and Mimi.  
  
Everybody greeted each other, laughing and talking to one another happily, until Sora and Mimi both looked to the space between them, before glancing around at the other faces.  
  
"Hey, where's Matt?" Sora asked, keeping her voice level. Mimi's face also showed that she too was curious about the same thing.  
  
Tai grinned. "Oh, well, he's probably still in bed. I called him earlier before I picked ya' up and he had just woken up and had completely forgotten our plans for today. Infact, he was so not with it he probably thought me calling him was just a dream."  
  
"Nah, that'd be a nightmare." A smooth, bass declared sarcastically as Yamato Ishida made his appearance, sitting down in the empty space that had been provided between Mimi and Sora. The group, now, forming a near perfect circle.  
  
"Ooh, 'Da Man' has dragged his ass out of bed and graced us with his presence." Tai joked before getting an elbow in the ribs from Sora, who looked at him with a disapproving look. The group laughed at the usual witty remarks between the 'best friends' before starting to discuss the day's plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The forest-surrounded glade was almost silent, except for a playful tune that echoed through out, the song and singer's voice filled with mirth. The voice broke off, trilling into mysterious and oddly creepy, laughter.  
  
Through the dale, a plant-like digimon walked nervously. Her pale-violet eyes touched with fear, and her mushroom shaped 'hat' almost touching her shoulders which were hunched up high. Suddenly, something whipped past quickly behind her, touching her shoulder and making her jump and spin to face whatever was there. But as she looked nothing came into sight.  
  
"How Now!" a leering voice called from almost everywhere making her spin to see where it came from. "Where do you go, little one?"  
  
The small, frightened mushroom huddled close to the ground. "Ev-everywhere. I serve Willomon, and d-does as she will. I gather her what she asks for and a-am her messenger. B-b-but I must hurry because she comes here this night."  
  
"Tonight, you say?" The voice called curiously.  
  
"Yes." The female digimon replied still staying near the ground.  
  
"But Wispmon comes here tonight, oh but sport it would be, the lady Willomon should not come. The two quarrel for keeping of a baby digimon, that for sure shall be powerful as it digivolves, and though Willomon does in truth hold it, Wispmon is jealous of how she dotes on it and would have it for himself. So the lady forsake the lord and now the two do attack eachother at sight!" the voice cried, telling the story to the almost uncaring plant.  
  
The digimon on the ground then looked up, becoming bold. "Correct me if I'm wrong.but are you, I mean, you sound like you may be the knavish and shrewd, Spritemon. He who plays tricks on the wanderers of the glen and teases all who comes his way, are you not he?"  
  
"Ah, the wee fungus had heard of me! How charming! Yes, I am Spritemon. Servant of the lord Wispmon, I keep him laughing with my humor. I trick and tease and torment and taunt all who come, for I find it to be most fun!" The eerie laughter once again started this time right behind the plant digimon.  
  
It turned and before her stood, a much taller being at a height of possibly 4 and a half feet. It stood perfectly upright, humanoid almost, but his appearance looked quite a bit like a goat's. His eyes were slanted and colored orange, his lips writhed into a smirk and horns popped out of the ruddy brown fur along with a pair of elven ears. Suddenly he seemed to notice a disturbance in the woods, his ears twitching as he listened for something. "Wispmon comes, leave and warn your mistress, that the lord is here tonight."  
  
The mushroom figured digimon nodded before pausing itself and listened to the noises of the wood. "It's too late, Willomon arrives now!" The digimon merely rushed off into the woods afraid of what would happen.  
  
Spritemon twisted, towards the sounds of merriment coming from two different directions. "Me thinks this squabble will be interesting to watch.at the least." He grinned and moved into the trees so that he'd be behind where Wispmon came.  
  
And there from the East, strode in a dignified looking humanoid digimon followed by train of various frolicking digital monsters. He stood tall in height, and his body type was very much like the humans that seemed to be appearing in their world as of late. However some obvious differences showed quite plainly. His skin was a beautiful shade of pale powdery blue, and across on either side of his chin were a matching pair of green streaks. He wore a toga of shredded gray, green and blue gauze-like material, tied about the waist with a vine. Long teal hair fell into his tilted leaf green eyes, tumbling over his long, pointed ears and down to the middle of his back loosely. His imperial look continued down accenting his magnificent self with shimmering dragonfly wings that hung off his shoulders.  
  
The followers behind him sang, danced and laughed in merriment and festivity, but surprisingly the regal digital monster seemed sullen and gloomy, not even really looking at where he was leading his troop.  
  
From the West, gracefully striding, came in another stately looking digimon, followed by her own set of digital monster devotees. Like the other creature, she was tall and unnaturally thin, still however having a generally humanoid shape. Her skin was exquisite, colored the shade of frosty apple green and her face was smooth and filled with seriousness and self-confidence. A streak of reddish-pink was under each of her slanted eyes of the same color and pixie ears peaked up high. Her long emerald green tresses were worn partially up woven in with a crown of flowers, a long ponytail piece falling out the back, reaching well to her knees. She was covered with strips of purple, green and pink semi-transparent material, which somehow banded together mysteriously in just the right places to form a dress and cover her modesty, and like the male digimon who seemed to be readying to cross her path, she also had long wings sprouting from her back, glimmering faintly.  
  
She also seemed not to notice the nearing digimon.  
  
The male then noticed the familiar presence and looked up at the counterpart digimon in front of his eyes. "We meet by moonlight again, Willomon, however not under good terms I'm sure." He called, his voice soft and ethereal.  
  
The female, Willomon, looked up with defiant, angered eyes. "Wispmon, for once you're correct. Shall we leave, my friends?" She cried to the digital monsters behind her, her voice, unlike the gentle one of Wispmon, seemed loud and imposing with regality. "I do not wish to talk to this jealous and overbearing being."  
  
"I am still your lord, Willomon, don't speak to me so." Wispmon declared his voice firm, but sounding sympathetic almost. His wings however seemed to curl in a well-contained fury. As if to make his point, thunder smashed overhead.  
  
"You are my lord, but remember, that I am also YOUR lady!" the green fairy hissed at her blue counterpart in front of her, her eyes shading from Dark pink to fiery Red.  
  
Wispmon frowned. "Yes, we are equals you and I. so why do cross you me and keep the baby digimon? He would serve me, but you should still see it if you would?"  
  
Willomon snarled at Wispmon angrily, her slim green hands clenching into fists. "I would not give him to you if you gave to me the whole digital world!" the earth rumbled, shifting seemingly with the fury of the feminine digimon.  
  
The other's eyes seemed sad and hurt. "Will you stay here long?" He questioned faintly, looking to the sky as the clouds darkened and thunder rumbled.  
  
"I shall leave for Server and Infinity Mountain in a few days time, shorter perhaps. If you wish," She paused the harshness in her voice toning down. "You may come with us and join in our festivities. if not, continue your sulking and I'll leave without you."  
  
"If you'll grant me the request I ask, I will of course come with you.my love." The milder male responded, holding out his hand to her. Willomon closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath.  
  
"Not for the digital world." She stated, opening her eyes and turning to her band of followers. "Let us leave. I do not know what will happen if I stay." And with the final remark being said, she turned on the heel of her foot and retreated back with her group, the ground cracking with tremors with almost every step she took.  
  
Back in the opening, Wispmon stood with his head down, his frame shaking with repressed anger, embarrassment and emotional pain. He looked up towards the sky his eyes like smoldering ice. "Willomon.!" he practically howled, lightning and thunder almost muting his booming baritone voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun hung low in the sky making the once beautiful turquoise water shine brilliantly like rubies, pink citrines and topazes as the light diminished in the early evening as it lapped against the pale sandy shore.  
  
Hikari stood waist deep in the water, looking at the stunning scenery colored with the shades of passion. It was really awe-inspiring, considering all the beauty could be found just outside one of the busiest metropolises on the face of the Earth, Tokyo. Actually the way the sky was at the moment really reminded her of the pure, smog-free digiworld, but thinking that suddenly made a knot appear in her stomach. Something seemed wrong despite the overall blissful. normalness of the day.  
  
"Kari?" Takeru's voice questioned from behind her as the sound of splashing told her he was coming up right behind her. "Are you alright?"  
  
She twisted to face him; his damp blond hair and concerned blue eyes making her give a sincere but uneasy smile. "Yah.I was just thinking. I mean, it's great not fighting to save the digital world everyday and having Mimi here. but I keep getting the feeling something's happening, or gonna happen, atleast."  
  
"Ah, don't worry, Kari-chan." TK said smiling his warm, cheerful smile that set the anxiety in her at rest a little.  
  
"Yah. Sunset's beautiful, ne?" The brunette said, changing the subject and looking once again to the lowering orb of light.  
  
"Mmhmm." The preteen boy mumbled, moving next to her. "Beautiful." Kari smiled contently and turned to see TK looking down at her instead of the sunset. She blushed and self-consciously put a loose strand of mouse brown hair behind her ear, bending her head down to cover her face.  
  
It was then that she felt the hands go around her waist, making her gasp sharply as they tickled her sides mercilessly. Letting out high-pitched shreik-like giggles, she attempted to wrestle herself away from the tickling fingers, as TK's own laughter joined hers. Suddenly she managed to pull herself away, inadvertadently also tumbling into the cool waters with a splash, soaking herself once again from head to toe.  
  
"TAKERU!" Kari practically screamed as her head popped out of the waves, as TK himself burst into howls of laughter.  
  
"Eh, I'm sorry, Kari, Really!" He chuckled out trying to apologise but failing miserably. Without warning, small hands wrapped around his ankles and he, himself plunged into the water.  
  
Kari stood up with an air of satifaction surrounding her as TK staggered off the sandy bottom and stood as well. "We're even." She stated, grinning widely.  
  
"No Way! You're so in for it now, Hikari Kimiya!" TK declared before dipping his hands into the water, and creating waves of water that splashed into the girl's face.  
  
Up lying on the sands on a beach towel, Mimi bubbled with giggles as she watched the two observantly. TK and Kari had always been like the younger siblings she was never destined to have, and to watch their 'crush' on eachother develop was simply adorable! She propped her head up on her hands, digging her elbows into the ground and looked at the rest of her friends as they enjoyed the day.  
  
Deciding to stay out of the water like herself was Izzy, who sat in a beach chair to the left of her towel for once not typing on his computer, which lay on his lap, but obviously enjoying a light snooze. She smiled at this, Izzy never seemed to really enjoy swimming, and considering how close he was with technology though maybe he thought he'd short-circuit if he did.  
  
To her right on his own towel, was Jyou who lay reading a heavy looking book, probably some medical textbook. Even in the summer, Jyou never seemed to stop studying to become a doctor espically now that he was in his first year of Med School. She reached over and poked him half-heartedly. He looked up at her obviously surprised at the interruption.  
  
"Jyou-kun, sweetie, STOP studying and have some fun, OK?" She announced to the 18-year-old blue-haired man who frowned.  
  
"But I need t--" He started but was cut of by the adamant younger girl.  
  
"NO BUTS." She stated sternly, grabbing the volumous book while she had his attention and putting it to her left between herself and Koushirou.  
  
Jyou sighed but smiled. "I should have known you'd never let me get any work done while you visit, Mimi." He said, earning a playful punch in the arm from Mimi.  
  
After making Jyou join Miyako, Iori and Ken playing frisbee, Miyako and Iori playing while Ken watched and looked a little embarressed, sometimes catching the frisbee when it went out of bounds, she turned to watch the game of volleyball that was being played between the remaining friends.  
  
The team of Sora and Matt were obviously winning against Tai and Daisuke as they furiously tried to catch up. She focused on Matt for a second watching him jump up and spike the ball, gaining another point for his team and turning to high-five Sora.  
  
He wore only swim trunks showing off his lightly tanned, but perfectly toned abs and thin waist. She went pink across the cheeks at this. Yamato was always gorgeous even when he was only 12; anyone who saw him knew it. But it wasn't only his handsome face or great body that had attracted her to him, it was his complex personality that intrigued her the most and made her want to know him better. Cold, sarcastic and confident. then Protective, sweet and unsure. She had to admit her first weeks in the digital world, she saw him as only the first set, extremely cute but still not very nice. In fact, she didn't really even like him much then as a friend. they had never been close like she was with the rest of the group.  
  
Then slowly she saw him change. First seeing how much he cared about TK and later, how much he cared about the group. They became friends, still not close, but a mutual liking was established as their time in the digital world ended.  
  
When she had to move to America, she had been heartbroken. She wouldn't see her friends, who were closer then family to her. The day she got on the plane, they had all been there to wish her goodbye. Each giving her presents and hugs and tearful goodbyes as she got ready to board the plane. All except Matt. Just as she was about to leave he grabbed her arm, and with the same eyes that he had greeted her with as she returned last week, handed her a thin envelope with her name written in scrolled letters on the top. She was unsure of how to thank him or say goodbye; so she merely gripped his hand, holding the letter to her chest, whispered a thank-you and let go, walking to the plane.  
  
On the plane, she had decided to read the letter. Matt's smooth writing that would later be on autographs greeted her. Even to this day almost 5 years into the future, she can still remember the exact words that were written there.  
  
Mimi-chan,  
  
It's sort of weird.imagining you leaving us all. I guess after everything that happened I thought we'd all grow up together. We never got to know eachother, Mimi, and I'm sorry for that. Out of the entire group, you confused me the most.  
  
I don't know really what to write. In fact I'm not even sure if I'll be there to say goodbye to you. If you're reading this I probably was. Everybody was out getting you presents, and I didn't really know what to do, so I thought I might write you something.  
  
I'm gonna miss you, Mimi. I really am. You were something . well, I'm just gonna miss you. I hope you know that. Anyways, yah, I'm not good at this. You know you're not going to be too alone in America for very long. everybody's gonna love you there. Everybody loved you here. It probably won't take you long to become the most popular girl in your school and on the cheerleading squad.or whatever thing you'll do.  
  
Okay, well, here's where I'm gonna say goodbye. actually, here's my phone # Maybe you can call me when you get to your house or something? If you want that is.  
  
We'll miss you,  
  
Take care,  
  
Yamato Ishida  
  
She did call him. They started a running correspondence on the phone in fact. Every Sunday Mimi would send the group emails, sometimes letters. And every Sunday she would call or sometimes be called by Matt.  
  
They became friends. In fact one time she even told Matt after he had talked to her on a hard day that he was her best friend. But her feelings changed in the 5 years, espically in the week here.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short by electronic digitized beeps and blips coming from her left, she immediately twisted around to face Izzy, who had been woken up by the noise and had instantly opened his laptop.  
  
"Izzy?" She questioned, her voice containing a hint of annoyance "Do I need to take--?" but immediately stopped when she saw his face. His ebony eyes were wide and searching the screen, ignorant to her question. He looked up at her then, and she could see the almost fearful look in them.  
  
"The digital world. Something is VERY wrong in the digital world."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note #2: Cliffhanger or annoying pause. you decide ^_~ Uhm I just wanted to give my thank-you's to all the people who read the prologue and espically to all you who reveiwed! I'm extremely grateful! Keep reviewing PLEASE *puppy eyes* 


End file.
